1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a displaying portion for displaying information concerning the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI11-119498, an image forming apparatus comprising a displaying portion for displaying information concerning the apparatus is known. The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI11-119498 discloses an electronic imaging apparatus (image forming apparatus) which is so constructed that an inclination angle of an operating portion including a liquid crystal displaying panel (displaying portion) with respect to a horizontal plane can be changed so as to enable a user (operator) who is in a state of sitting on a chair to easily operate the apparatus.
Meanwhile, in recent years, there is a tendency to incorporate a large-sized liquid crystal color display panel in an image forming apparatus so as to enhance the visibility of the displaying portion. For this reason, the processing speed of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) mounted in the displaying portion as a displaying circuit becomes higher.
In such image forming apparatus described above, with the high processing speed of the CPU mounted in the displaying portion, the amount of heat generated by the CPU also increases. It is required to suppress excessive rise in temperature of the displaying portion due to such increase in the amount of heat generated by the CPU.